On The Road
by spikeyhairgood
Summary: Sequel to You and I, Both. One last thing before going to college: take a road trip with three couples in the car. A car filled with tension, unsolved problems, and some serious attractions. Weeks together in these circumstances... Oh Boy.
1. Here We Go

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Life with Derek, just original characters; Riley and Shane, remember them?_

_**Summary:** Sequel to You and I, Both. One last thing before going to college: take a road trip with three couples in the car. A car filled with tension, unsolved problems, and some serious attractions. Spending weeks with each other is definitely not going to improve the circumstances. It's going to be a bumpy ride. Oh boy. _

_**A/N:** Helloo. Well, I'm back with some of that drama. It's definitely more drama in this story. This is the sequel to You and I, Both, and I hope you guys like it. You don't really have to read the first one to understand this story. The story starts in the future, but it goes back to lead up to it. Anyway, reviews would be much appreciated, because I'd love to know what you guys think. It helps me update quicker, and gets me motivated. So, enjoy, and reviews, please. **Warning: **There may be cursing in this story, just tell me if you think I should up the rating. It may go up in later chapters.  
_

_Oh, little side note, the title is after the book by Jack Kerouac, On the Road, great book. Very random, yes. Moving on.  
_

- - - - - -

… Hours before arriving to San Diego, California.

The mini-van traveled down the swerved roads; high mountains covered in rocks could be seen outside the windows. There were cars filled with smiling families, sleeping kids, and giggling teens. The sun brightly shined, reflecting off the colors of the cars, with the beautiful California blue sky above them. The world seemed peaceful… other than the silver car with yelling that could be heard a mile away.

Jordyn and the boys sat awkwardly as Casey and Emily fought, releasing the tension that seemed to be filling their lives ever since they met each other. How Emily always made Derek the center of attention, frustrating Casey. How Casey always got what Emily wished for. And of course, the attractions that hid and traveled around the group.

"Casey! Why don't you stop paying attention to everyone else around you and pay more attention to your own boyfriend?!" Emily screamed, with only her seat belt holding her back.

"Oh, boy," Shane said, his eyes getting wide, as the car became dead silent. His fingers wrapped tightly around the steering wheel.

"Fine! I'll do that when you start liking your own boyfriend!" Casey's head was turned around, and she was shaking from aggravation. "I mean you still like Derek," Casey used her index finger, and then stuck out her thumb, "and you have this attraction to my boyfriend. Oh, let's not forget to mention Sam, your own boyfriend, who you've confused if you even like him or not."

Sam groaned, with his head cupped in his hand, staring out the window, wishing he could just jump out of the car.

"Yes, Sam, MY boyfriend, Casey!" Emily's fury matching with Casey's. "So just get over what you guys had, and get over Sam!" Emily moved forward and cocked and eyebrow, "And let's not forget your want for Derek, just because you can't have him."

"Aw, geez," Jordyn mumbled, from the back of the car, Derek holding tightly onto her hand.

"What about you, Jordyn?" Emily turned around, to face Jorydn's, whose eyes got wide, as she sat up. "What's with you and Sam, being oh-so-close nowadays?"

Sam slowly turned around at Jordyn, who cocked an eyebrow, "Me and Sam are just friends. When you guys fight, I convince him to go realize how great _you_ are." Jordyn shook her head, her nails digging into Derek's hand in frustration. "I told you that. Get over it. I'm sure Sam's going to need someone to talk to because he's going to reconsider his whole relationship with you, because you're just such a lovely glowing person right now, Em."

Casey looked at Sam, who was instantly turning red, and becoming more nervous, "What about you, Sam? Are you and Jordyn just friends?"

"Casey!" Jordyn sat up, taking her hand out of Derek's, and giving Casey a look. "Of course we are. I don't think you need anymore drama considering you like Derek, and Sam, and not to mention my bro-"

"I don't know," Sam mumbled, and the attention all turned to him.

"What?" Jordyn asked, sitting up, begging him to look at her. "Sam-"

"I don't know if I like you or not, Jordyn. I don't know if it's just friends or something else," Sam said, then looked at Emily, before looking at Jordyn. He then turned to Derek, who looked at him, jaw slightly dropped, eyes in slits. "I'm sorry, man."

Derek raised an eyebrow, "You're sorry? Is that all you're gonna say? You like my girlfriend, dude!" Derek yelled, as Sam sat to the edge of his seat, seeing that Derek was ready to pounce on him.

"I don't know either," Jordyn said quickly, holding Derek down.

"What?" Derek yelled, looking at her confused.

Jordyn looked back at Sam, "Well it's because Emily was spending so much time with Shane after Sam and Emily fought, and somehow I would always be there to make Sam feel better, and then you went off to talk to Casey because she was feeling insecure about Shane, or you were with Emily making her feel better. It just… Derek, I don't know."

Derek looked down, the angry look leaving his face, "I don't either."

"Don't know what?" Emily asked, and Derek looked around before making eye contact with Jordyn.

"I don't know about Casey," Derek said, glancing at Casey, who was looking down.

Jordyn sat back in the seat, her face up. Silence filling the air, before she yelled, "Why the fuck did we take this fucking road trip?"

All heads tilted back against their seats, sighing, and waiting until they would reach the closest beach to finally figure everything out.


	2. Bring Me A Whale!

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the oc's. _

_A/N: Hah, glad you liked the drama that came up in that first chapter, but since I'm going to back to how it all started, the drama will go down. This chapter just reminds you of the relationship between Casey and Derek and Shane and Jordyn. It also shows how the relationships between the Casey/Shane and Derek/Jordyn have grown over a few months. Anyway, that's enough, read and enjoy. Well, hopefully you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews, and please tell me what you think of the chapter and story so far. _

- - - - - -

"I can't believe you're going on this road trip," Casey sighed, as Nora held her daughter's head in her arm. "You have to be so careful, Casey."

Casey, forced to look down at her blue sweat pants, and black t-shirt, tried to nod, but to no avail. She answered, wearily, "Yes, Mom."

"Only safe drivers can drive, okay?" Nora said, and Derek, sitting on the counter, sitting in dark jeans, and a brown t-shirt, rolled his eyes.

"Derek won't be driving at all, Mom," Casey said, giving a smirk at Derek for his poor driving. "Mom, can you please let me go? We can have a real hug instead of you just hugging… my head."

Derek gave a laugh, as Nora gave a chuckle, letting Casey go. She smiled at her daughter, "Shane better take care of you. It's more than a month you two will be gone. You both better come back in one piece. Especially when you're in New York City, just make sure you stay with Jordyn or Shane." Derek and Casey looked at Nora, eyebrows raised, "Okay, stay with Jordyn; she has much more of an attitude that can help you out there."

Derek smiled, putting his bowl of cereal into the sink, and barely walked past Nora, before she caught him with a hug. Surprised by the physical affection Nora was showing him, he smiled lightly, while hugging her back, "We'll be fine, Nora."

Nora looked at the two, and smiled, "Yeah, I'm just being a worried mother."

Derek and Casey looked at each other, before going into the living room, looking up at Marti yelled, running down the stairs.

"Smerek!" She yelled, running down, and standing in front of him.

Derek frowned a little, seeing that Marti was growing up more and more each year, "Yeah, Smarti?"

"Bring me!" Marti grinned, and Derek laughed.

"We can't Smarti," Derek said, trying to find something that wasn't a lie for an excuse. "Nora needs you here, if you go too, she'll probably end up crying the whole time we're gone."

Marti looked at Nora, who nodded, "Okay, but bring me something. Bring me a whale!"

Derek's eyes got wide, "A whale?"

Marti nodded, "A big whale!"

"I'm sure any whale is big, Smarti," Derek mumbled. "I'll bring you Shamu, how does that sound?"

Marti grinned, "That sounds great!"

Derek chuckled, picking Marti up in his arms, and giving her a big hug. Putting her down, the whole family gathered in the living room, to wave off the eldest brother and sister, going on a road trip the summer before they were off to college.

"Derek, here," Edwin walked up to Derek, handing him a piece of paper. It seemed that Edwin and Lizzie were growing up by the minute. Not to mention, being watched over more by the minute. It was half a year since the birth of four new couples, all on half a year and counting.

"What's this, Ed?" Derek asked, before looking at the paper with purple ink scattered all over it.

"Look at it," Edwin said, looking at the paper. Derek raised an eyebrow, and looked down, smiling a little.

"What is it?" Casey asked, standing next to Derek.

Derek mumbled quietly, "Jordyn made a check list of things I shouldn't forget."

Casey laughed, "Oh, she's such a funny girl."

"Didn't you make a list for Shane?" Lizzie asked, sitting on the couch next to Edwin. The parents watched intently, finding out about their relationship three months in.

Casey looked at Lizzie, and shrugged, answering nervously, "Well, yes."

"So, how long until they get here? And what are you guys driving again?" George asked, as Casey and Derek looked each other, suppressing laughs.

- - - - - -

"I can't believe we're using a mini van," Jordyn mumbled, her hand in front of her mouth, propped up against the window, watching trees and people zoom by.

Shane shrugged, "It's something we can afford, and it'll give us enough space."

"Geez, Dad, I love that you at least got the silver. You're so in tune with the hip stuff," Jordyn mumbled sarcastically. "You know, I have a bad feeling about this."

"About what?" Shane asked, raising his eyebrow slightly, and looking over at the younger twin, in black sweat pants, and plain white t-shirt.

"You know, this road trip," Jordyn quit slouching, sat up, and looked at her brother, wearing jeans, and a plain green t-shirt.

"It'll be fun," Shane said, trying to reassure her it was going to be fine.

"Well, hell yeah, it'll be fine," Jordyn said, smirking. "In the beginning. I mean you're putting hormones, testosterone, and some seriously weird relationship connections in a car. Plus, three couples are going to be constantly together creating tension, and well… lots of making out."

"I'd rather not see you and Derek make out," Shane said, scrunching his nose. 

"Fine, don't watch," Jordyn said, turning to the window. "Just don't stick your tongue down Casey's throat in my face, okay?"

Shane laughed, "Deal."

"Ah, the Venturi MacDonald clan," Jordyn sat up, waving at the family, bringing their bags out. The window rolled down, and she smiled at Emily and Sam coming out Emily's house.

"You think all of our bags are going to fit?" Shane asked, worried seeing that there was at least three bags for each person.

Jordyn smiled, still looking out the window, "Not a chance."


	3. The Two Girls and a Guy

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Shane and Jordyn. _

_A/N: Not much in this chapter, except a foreshadowing of some upcoming drama. Promise that in the next chapter you'll start to see issues between Emily and Jordyn, though. Anyway, that's pretty much it, and reviews, please._

_Ah, so TemporaryInsanity76 brought this up, and with good reason. I know it says in the chapter they're going to New York but you thought they were going to Cali, right? They are, New York is just a put stop since they're going to be driving across country. And of course, since it's Jordyn's favorite, they had to go from east to west coast. Sorry for the confusion._

- - - - -

Emily looked at Jordyn and Derek, at her sides, quizzically staring into the back of the van. Bags were sticking out, and bags were still on the floor.

"Derek," Jordyn said, tilting her head to the side. "What the hell did you do? You suck at packing the car up."

"I haven't had much practice," Derek mumbled, and looked over at Jordyn. "Hey!" He said, taking a step back, and pulling Jordyn to him, "Don't tell me I suck, okay?" He kissed her cheek, as she squirmed, "It makes me feel very bad about myself, which you already do."

"Gross," Emily muttered, walking into the van, where Sam was.

"Okay, okay," Jordyn said, facing upward to kiss Derek quickly, just so he would stop. "I'll fix it. Take everything out."

"Sure," Derek mumbled, not letting Jordyn go, and pulling the strap of one bag sending all the bags to crash to the floor.

"Derek!" Jordyn yelled, un-wrapping his hands around her waist. "You really do suck at this."

Derek pouted; as Jordyn kneeled down to gather the bags together. He abided to her, and helped her as she rested her weight on her right hip, trying to figure out the best way to do it.

"Jordyn," Casey said, walking to the back of the car to see Derek holding bags for Jordyn. She laughed at the sight, and asked, "Did you call your… uh, friend in New York?"

Jordyn quickly looked up at Casey, then Derek, who faced dropped in disappointment, "Yeah, I did. He said it's cool that we stay there. I just have to call when we're in the city."

Casey nodded, walking away from the awkwardness, feeling guilty that she brought it on, "Okay, thanks Jo."

Jordyn stood up, standing in front of Derek, sighing, "You okay with this?"

Derek looked down, mumbling, "Not really."

Jordyn stared at Derek, "It's fine, Derek. Jared and I are done. We're just staying at his place, that's all."

Derek nodded, "Just don't leave me in a room with him, Jay." Jordyn smiled at the nickname Derek made for her.

"Promise that I won't let man slaughter happen," Jordyn said, and Derek smiled at her.

Derek leaned down to kiss her, and pulled away for a second, "We have to kiss a lot to make him jealous. We'll use his bed and have-"

"Derek," Jordyn mumbled, glaring at him.

"I was just kidding, not about the kissing thing, though," Derek said quickly, and Jordyn smiled.

"Sure, whatever you want," Jordyn said, kissing Derek once more, and then turning to continue her packing the car duties.

- - - - - - -

"Serious talking," Shane observed, as Casey walked up to him. "What happened?"

Casey frowned, "I brought up Jared. I should've asked Jordyn when she wasn't with Derek."

Shane's eyes got wide, "Ah, Jared. It'll be fun to see how he handles Derek."

Casey cocked her head to the side, "Why? Does he still like Jordyn or something?"

"Probably not, it's just Johnny is like this badass punk dude. He still cares about Jo, so he'll probably be watching Derek like a hawk," Shane said, as Casey made a face.

"Oh, man," Casey said, and Shane nodded.

"Oh, yes," Shane said. "Not only is he intimidating in looks, but he's quite the looker."

Casey laughed, "Quite the looker? Wow. You seriously are going to be one of those Dad's that embarrass their teens."

Shane scrunched his nose, "Thanks. I'm sure it'll be fine, though. Katie and Josie will be there to even out that weirdness."

Casey raised an eyebrow, "Katie and Josie? Who're they?"

Shane turned around from the car, and looked suddenly uncomfortable, "Oh, Jordyn didn't tell you about them?"

"No?" Casey asked, suddenly intrigued. "Why? Is there something wrong with them?

Shane shook his head furiously, "Oh no. Just uh, well…" He smiled at Casey, quickly mumbling, "Josie has this thing for me. She and Katie live with Johnny, which means we'll be living with them. Fun, right?"

"Shane!" Casey said, lightly slapping, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought Jordyn would."

"Why? So you won't get a physical beating from me?" Casey said, hitting him again.

Shane winced, "Exactly." Casey rolled her eyes, and frowned. "Listen Case, it's nothing. It's done. She probably doesn't even like me anymore, it'll be fine." Casey stared at him, "Casey." He said, smirking, as he walked closer to her, holding her hands in his. She smiled to herself, looking up as he looked down at her. His touch always comforted her and she had no idea why. She always felt safe with him, and it made her never want to leave his side.

"Hopefully she won't look at me like the jealous girls do," Casey mumbled, and Shane looked confused. "You know, the way the girls that Derek made out with or went with. They always looked at Jordyn like they wanted to lock her in a closet."

"Ah," Shane nodded. "The looks of jealousy and humango amount of dislike," Shane said, hugging Casey towards him, smiling as he did so. He kissed her hair, and she smiled.

"Come on, kids," Jordyn yelled from the back, and she slammed the back door shut.

They said their last goodbyes, waved, and filed into the car. Shane looked back at Jordyn, who sat in the farthest back seat, with Derek. Saw Emily and Sam, holding hands in the middle seats, all eyes on him. "We good to go?" He directed the question towards Jordyn.

Jordyn took a look into the back, and she nodded, "We're good."


	4. Whipped

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Shane and Jordyn. _

_A/N: It has been a while since I've updated, but I'm kinda confused to if people even like this. People read, but with no reviews, I don't know if you guys are interested in what's going on. Anyway, hope you like the chapter; it starts to get into to some of the bad blood that was in the car for the first chapter. Enjoy._

- - - - -

"Em," Sam whispered, his hand resting upon Emily's knee, as her eyes slowly opened, confused to the night time surrounding her. She swore that it was day time when she fell asleep. She also could've sworn that the time was around six when she fell asleep, and they left the house. Blinking to make sure, her eyes grew wide at eight-fifteen. "Come on," Sam's voice caught her attention, and he directed outside.

Emily nodded, yawning, and turning a little to see Derek sleeping against the window on the right side of the car, and Jordyn leaning against the left side of the car, head against the chair, and legs on top of Derek's. She stared at the two; Derek's mouth slightly opened, and Jordyn's hood bunching her hair towards her face.

Emily sighed, before shaking Derek's knee. He woke up, slightly angry, which turned to confusion, "Come on, we're stepping outside. Bathroom break and stuff."

Derek nodded slowly, trying his best to comprehend what Emily was saying. He looked outside the window, the lights above from the gas station to be the only source of light. Confused, he looked around, the night sky peering down on them, and a slit of the sunset leaving in the sky. He looked at Jordyn, and put his hand on her knee. With that, Emily turned away, walking out of the van and to Sam, standing in front of the store.

Derek slipped his fingers inside Jordyn's hand, and shook it lightly, whispering her name. Her eyes flickered open, and her eyebrows furrowed. She moaned, and stretched, looking out the window. "Come on, let's get some air," Derek said, as she lifted her feet off him, letting him get out first.

Stepping out, wincing from the bright lights, Jordyn saw Emily staring at her, and gave a small smile. Quickly, Emily looked away, and Jordyn sighed. "I think Emily is really mad at me." Jordyn mumbled, a feeling in her gut yelling that Emily definitely was. Ever since the senior class picnic, Emily had been sending some type of uncomfortable vibe towards Jordyn. She has a slight idea on what it was about, but wasn't quite sure if she was right.

"Not really mad," Derek said, tilting his head to the side, and Jordyn looked up at him.

"Wait, she is really mad?" Jordyn asked, and Derek's eyes grew wide.

"Uh… well," Derek grumbled. "Kind of?" Jordyn face dropped in disappointment. "You didn't know?"

"No," Jordyn turned to look at Emily. "I thought she was, but I wasn't sure. She's just been giving me a really weird vibe." Derek smiled awkwardly at her, "Derek, what do you know?" 

"Eh, well…" Derek started, trying his best to remember the exact conversation so no un-necessary drama would come from this. __

_Derek turned in circles, with a drink in his hands, looking for the black hair, and red shirt that Jordyn had that day. He cocked an eyebrow, seeing her sitting next to Sam, looking as if she was comforting him, "Hm." Derek said, to himself, seeing Emily at the corner of his eye. He walked over, sitting next to her, and asked, "You okay?" ___

_Emily sighed, "I don't know. Sam and I just had a fight. It wasn't a Casey and Sam fight either. It was stupid, though. I'm sure we'll fix it." ___

_"Yeah," Derek nodded. He wasn't much comfort, because he wasn't much good at it. Derek glanced at Emily, taking a double take at her, when he noticed where her gaze was focused on. Looking forward, he could see Sam laugh, and Jordyn smile in accomplishment. ___

_"What's-" ___

_Derek stammered, knowing what Emily was thinking, "She's just trying to make him feel better, Emily. It's nothing." ___

_Emily gave Derek a look, "Derek, if I was a guy, I would like Jordyn. If she's making him laugh, or making him feel better, it's not just going to mean nothing to Sam." ___

_Derek shook his head, "Sam's my best friend, and he likes you a lot, okay? I know this. Nothing's going on there except a friend trying to make her friend feel better." Derek pulled Emily up, by her hand, "Now go make up." ___

_Emily nodded as slowly as she was walking, towards Jordyn, who saw her, smiled and automatically stood up. Jordyn's smile faded, with the credulous look on Emily's face, and Derek saw her mumble something about leaving them alone. _

"She's really mad about _that_?"Jordyn asked confused. She wasn't used to girl drama, and the reasons they happened.

Derek shrugged, "I don't know, man. Girls are weird."

Jordyn pouted, "I hate girl drama."

"Well fix it," Derek said, looking down, as Emily and Sam walked towards them. "Like right now. Hey, Em. Bye, Em. Sam, come on," Derek said quickly, grabbing Sam's arm, and pulling him in the other direction.

Watching Derek buzz by her, Emily's head followed in the direction. She bit her lip, afraid of the conversation that would be coming, and was now inevitable. She turned around slowly to see Derek looking at her shoes, biting her bottom lip from discomfort.

Jordyn glanced up, and mumbled, "Em, can we talk?" Emily nodded slowly in response.

"So, I kind of feel like you don't like me lately? I've noticed it for a week now, and I didn't want to bother you with graduation happening and everything." Jordyn looked down, nervously, "Can you tell me what I did?"

Emily watched as Jordyn sat on the floor of the van, looking up in worry. Emily shook her head, silently yelling at herself for bringing out her insecurities and worries about her and Sam on someone else.

"See, when I saw you and Sam talking at that class picnic, I could've sworn that soon enough Sam would like you. I mean, if you could get Derek whipped, then I mean, you could get any guy." Emily explained, and Jordyn suppressed a laugh. "You do, you have a guy like Derek whipped."

Jordyn shook her head, "Derek is not whipped. He's just not getting everything in the relationship." Jordyn shrugged a little, "It's because I stuffed chips down his pants, and he liked it." Emily laughed, "But seriously Em, Sam is in love with you. You shouldn't doubt that. He is not gonna like someone else, because he's too in like with you. If you're talking about whipped boys, other than my brother, who's the king, then Sam is definitely in second place for it."

Emily smiled, "Really?"

Jordyn nodded, "Oh yeah. Don't worry about Sam and other girls; they're just convincing him how great you are. That's what I do." Jordyn pointed, "He's looking at you right now. He's worried about you guys. You can't get mad at him about something that he hasn't said. It's just straining you guys."

Emily sighed, "You're right." Jordyn replied with a hell yes, and stood up, putting his arm around Emily's shoulders.

"So let's get back to these boys who look extremely lost, and you can hug your boyfriend." Jordyn led a grinning Emily towards Derek and Sam. She looked up to catch immediate eye contact with Sam, her smile falling into a serious face.

"_Hey, kid," Jordyn said, creeping on a Sam that looked pretty distressed. "You okay?" ___

_Sam looked up, forcing a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine." ___

_"You sure look like you're okay," Jordyn sat down beside him. "Something happen with you and Emily?" ___

_"We had a fight," Sam mumbled. ___

_"Ah, it's okay, all couples fight," Jordyn said, and Sam looked at her. ___

_"Do you and Derek fight?" ___

_Jordyn raised an eyebrow, "How can one be involved with Derek Venturi and not have a fight with him? That kid could give someone a heart attack." ___

_Sam laughed, "Yeah, I guess he could." ___

_Jordyn nodded, "Well, this fight with Em, it'll blow over. You guys like each other enough to get past it, and that's all that matters, right?" ___

_Sam nodded, "Yeah, I guess." ___

_"No I guess. It will. She'll come over here soon and be like Sam, I'm- and then you'll finish her sentence for her and say the word, 'sorry.'" Sam laughed, and Jordyn smiled. "You laugh, I am accomplished." ___

_Sam looked down at Jordyn, "How did, out of all people, Derek, get someone like you? The kid always gets everything." Jordyn's smile dropped, and she sat away a little. "Oh, no no," Sam said, noticing that she looked down in awkwardness, "I just mean you're great. Derek's lucky."_

_Jordyn gave a polite smile, seeing Emily come closer to them, "Emily's great. You're lucky." _

_Sam turned to face Emily, then looked back at Jordyn, "Thanks."_

"_Anything for couples," Jordyn said, getting up, and giving a small smile to Emily._

"Everything will be fine," Jordyn mumbled to herself, taking her arm off Emily, as she walked to wrap her own arms around Sam.


End file.
